


Please Switch Responsibly

by enjayas



Series: Please Drink Responsibly [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom!Lance, Domestic klance, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjayas/pseuds/enjayas
Summary: A one-shot that takes place a few months after Please Drink Responsibly. Keith and Lance are settling into their relationship and learning more about each other, specifically about how Lance figured out he was attracted to men too. Keith might even manage to unlock an even more submissive side of Lance...In my stories, everyone is a switch. ;)





	Please Switch Responsibly

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably read this without having read Please Drink Responsibly, especially if Klance and bottom Lance are your thing.
> 
> This goes from fluff to smut to more fluff again real fast! You might get whiplash... >_>  
> It's a filthy smut sandwich. I even squeezed some angst in there too!

Keith let himself into Lance’s apartment and released a pent up breath of air as he shut the door behind him. His hectic day was finally over.

“Hey babe!” Lance called from the kitchen after hearing the door.

Keith just groaned in response while he kicked off his shoes.

“Uh oh, somebody’s hangry!” Lance said when he saw Keith’s sour face. He greeted him in the entryway with a kiss anyways. Keith held on after and nestled his face into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“Long day?” Lance asked, playing with the tangles of hair at the base of Keith’s head.

“It’s better now,” Keith looked up at him with a tired smile.

“Go take a nap. I’ll get dinner ready,” Lance said, ruffling Keith’s hair and hurrying back to the kitchen as a timer started to beep.

“You cooked?” Keith asked.

“Hunk’s been teaching me some recipes,” Lance explained as he fanned a steaming pan. “Still trying to get the hang of it…”

Keith smiled at the lengths Lance was going to on his behalf then retired to the couch. He napped until Lance poked him to come eat. He wasn’t very talkative at the table, but Lance chatted animatedly enough for the both of them. Keith smiled and interjected small responses, marveling at how even when he was tired and cranky as hell, Lance managed to lift his mood. Keith made a mental note to never take the effect this man had on him for granted. He felt better as they finished up. Food and Lance’s company left him feeling more human.

Keith watched Lance as he helped clean up the aftermath of Lance's cooking. Lance noticed, catching his eye as he was stacking dishes, but didn’t say anything. He smiled to himself as he tucked the plates away in a cupboard. Keith’s purple eyes were still on him when he was done.

“You’re doing it again,” he said with a broad grin.

Keith quickly looked elsewhere, embarrassed he’d been caught again.

“No I wasn’t…” he mumbled. He’d had fallen into the habit of unconsciously staring at Lance when they were alone, unable to believe he was really there, that they were really together. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Keith,” Lance informed him with a peck on the cheek. “We both know you can’t keep your eyes off me,” he added cockily, thumbing Keith's chin. 

Keith made a disgruntled noise and rolled his eyes then sneakily let them follow Lance as he walked into the living room, tracing his gaze down the slope of his long back and then up again over his bony shoulder blades and along his lean arms. Keith shook his head in amazement.

_He’s really mine… I’m not sure I’ll ever believe it…_

“Keith, couch time!” Lance called expectantly.

Keith smiled at the call. Couch time. His favorite time of day.

“Couch time, couch time, couch time,” Lance sang his made-up tune with his arms outstretched, beckoning Keith to join him. Keith willingly obliged.

Lance turned on the TV while Keith curled up next to him with his head in Lance’s lap. Having a warm place to rest his head at the end of a long day was a wanted change. Lance absentmindedly stroked Keith’s arm with his free hand while he browsed for something to watch. Keith vowed to never grow tired of moments like these. He nuzzled his nose into Lance’s thigh then rested his temple against his leg, so, so grateful for even the most mundane moments with this man.

Lance settled on a show. Keith tried to watch but his eyelids drooped heavily, Lance’s affectionate pets soothing him into slumber. He soon dozed off and slipped into a dream. 

Keith wandered the grey halls of the Garrison, feeling unsure in his awkward teenage body. He saw Lance walking towards him and felt even more self-conscious. They made eye contact as they passed one another. Keith’s heart raced, but Lance’s eyes were dull and glazed over. He looked away, bored, barely even registering that Keith was there. Keith turned to follow Lance with his gaze. A gaggle of girls quickly formed around teenage Lance, blocking Keith’s path to him. Lance was blossoming in the limelight, eating up the attention from his crowd of admirers, talking excitedly to them. Keith skirted the edges of the throng but couldn’t get close enough to hear what he was saying. Dream-Lance suddenly pointed at him and all the girls started laughing. Lance laughed too.

Keith’s chest folded in on itself. He didn’t need to hear to know they were laughing at the ridiculous idea of him and Lance being together, at the notion that Lance would pick _him_ over all others, at the thought that he had more than a snowball’s chance in hell of ever being someone special to Lance.

“But... we’re together!” Keith protested shyly. They all laughed harder, the volume of it ringing in Keith’s ears. Lance put his arms around two of the girls and began to walk away, with several others following behind. 

“Keith, please. It’ll never happen,” dream-Lance sneered over his shoulder. The dismissal blew out like a shockwave and knocked Keith off his feet.

He woke with a start.

“You okay? You were twitching,” Lance smiled down at him.

Keith looked up at Lance with startled eyes. Lance, his boyfriend. Reality slowly came back to Keith. It wasn’t ridiculous at all. Lance was with him. They were together! He was at Lance’s place, with his head in his lap, with Lance’s long fingers twisting through his hair. He relaxed under the gentle touch.

“Just a _stupid_ dream,” Keith mumbled, scrunching closer to the man next to him and draping his arms around his waist.

After the years he’d spent convincing himself that Lance was never going to be interested in him, telling himself over and over again that Lance was straight and couldn’t possibly ever see him like that, Keith’s subconscious was having a hard time believing that he’d been wrong. Even with a relationship and Lance’s warm body beneath him as proof, it would take time to undo that insecurity. Lance had been so secretive about the other part of his sexuality and his feelings for Keith that Keith had nearly been blindsided. It got him wondering when, exactly, Lance had figured it out himself.

“Hey, when did you know you liked guys too?” Keith asked, poking Lance in the side and looking up at his definitely-not-straight boyfriend.

“Huh? The first time I saw you, babe,” Lance smoothed over his surprise at the question.

Keith’s heart jumped before he saw Lance’s shitty grin.

“Shut up!” He elbowed him in the side, almost having been fooled. 

“Alright, fine. It wasn’t you,” Lance laughed.

“Seriously, when?”

Lance shrugged. “Fourteen, fifteen in hindsight. Definitely knew when I was sixteen...”

Keith kept looking up at him. Clearly there was more to that story. “What happened? Someone from the Garrison?”

Lance’s eyebrows twitched upwards. “It might have been…” He admitted, lowering the volume on the TV.

“Who did you kiss?” Keith teased.

“Hey, you’re the only Garrison boy I’ve kissed!” Lance laughed, squeezing Keith’s arm. “It was more like… When you just notice someone, ya know? Without really knowing what it means at first...”

“Noticing an attractive man... Nah, totally can't relate,” Keith deadpanned, eyeing his very noticed boyfriend. “So who was it?” He asked playfully, curious who had caused such an awakening in Lance.

Lance grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Aw, man… You’re gonna be mad…” He warned with a half-serious smile.

“Tell me,” Keith said, amused at how cagey Lance was being. He twisted onto his back so he could see Lance’s face, ready to listen to his secrets.

“Alright,” Lance sighed. “Don’t freak out, but it might have been Shiro...”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Keith sat up and looked at him agast. “After all the shit you’ve given me about my Shiro crush? Are you _kidding??_ ” Keith yelled and laughed in the same breath. It was better than any dirt he could have imagined having on Lance.

“Look, I didn’t want to date him or anything, but he was hot! Sixteen year old me noticed, okay!” Lance defended himself.

“Noticed,” Keith snorted with finger quotes and flashed a smug look that made Lance even more flustered.

“Hey, it was really confusing! He was like, my idol! Also, you can’t say shit ‘cause you know you wanted to make out with him too!”

“And here I thought we had nothing in common at the Garrison!” Keith laughed. “Did you make out with your pillow and pretend it was him?” He teased.

“Uh, no... but it sounds like you did!”

“Looks like I’m not the only bad liar, Lance,” Keith said.

“Shut up! Ugh, I can’t believe I told you...” Lance rubbed his forehead, a trace of color hitting his cheeks.

“One look at Shiro was all it took, huh?" Keith laughed and shook his head.

“Honestly, it took me a while to be okay with it, once I knew. Like, I tried to ignore it. Pretended I didn’t feel that way...” Lance mused to himself.

Keith stopped teasing and listened. Lance’s gaze was far away, like he was reliving a painful memory. Keith put his hand over Lance’s in support, knowing first-hand how tough a thing it could be to come to terms with. Lance’s face cracked into his trademark grin as he snapped out of his thoughts.

“But once I realized it was _waaaaay_ easier to get laid with guys, I was pretty much fine with it!” Lance exclaimed.

“Oh my god, you would!” Keith slammed his palm into his face. “So then when did you first, wait… Let me guess,” Keith thought for a moment. “Seventeen?”

“Closer to eighteen, but yeah... Got a fake ID, hit the clubs, had some adventures,” Lance said with a wink. “It is eerie that you were able to pinpoint it like that…” Lance eyed him.

“You chilled out a lot around then. Allura said it was because you’d matured.”

“She did??” Lance cried.

“But I knew there had to be some other explanation,” Keith snickered then started laughing uncontrollably.

“What’s so funny?” Lance folded his arms.

“I’m just… the thought of teenage Lance… thirsty as hell... fake ID in hand… soliciting strangers in a club…” Keith gasped for air. “Trying to be smooth… Like, hey, I’m Lance. Wanna suck my dick?” He mimicked unflatteringly. 

Lance pouted and narrowed his eyes. “You laugh, but I bet that would work! Watch!” He pushed Keith down onto the couch and nipped at his neck, bringing Keith’s laughter down to a low giggle. 

“Hey,” Lance said throatily into Keith’s ear. “Wanna suck my dick?” He almost managed to say it without a trace of laughter. 

Keith snorted then swallowed as Lance rolled his earlobe between his lips and planted a trail of kisses along his jaw.

_Shit… I actually kinda do…_

Lance pulled back a few inches and smirked at the look on Keith’s face. “See? It’s working!”

“No it's not…”

“Says the terrible liar...” Lance whispered, brushing his lips against Keith’s. Keith darted his head forward trying to catch Lance’s retreating lips.

_Fuck... It’s totally working..._

 

 

Two minutes later, Keith was on his knees in the bedroom with Lance’s cock jammed as far down his throat as he could get it. His eyes watered but he pushed through, sucking in air through his nostrils, determined to give Lance the best blow job of his life.

“Oh my god, Keith…” Lance groaned, hips squirming on the edge of the bed, fingers tangling in Keith’s dark hair.

Keith bobbed on Lance’s cock, pushing the head into the depths of his throat and retreating just enough with each movement to keep himself from gagging.

“Ah- This could not feel more amazing...” Lance marveled. 

Keith eyed Lance. The statement had given him an idea. He let Lance’s long cock slide slowly out his mouth.

“I bet could…” he said, pushing Lance down to lie horizontally on the bed. Lance yielded willingly, letting Keith direct the position of his body. “Let me try something.” 

Keith slickened one finger before he went back down on Lance. He pushed Lance’s thighs apart, positioning his hand between his legs as he sucked, and pressed on the flesh just behind Lance’s balls. Lance groaned again. Keith crept his finger back further and slipped a fingertip into him. Lance flinched. 

“That okay?” Keith asked, carefully sliding the finger in further.

“Mmm, hell yeah…” Lance breathed, rolling his head back.

Keith grinned and watched him for a moment. He loved how easily he could make Lance melt. He moved his mouth back to Lance’s cock, curving his fingers ever so slightly, and pressing. Lance moaned at the sensation of being hit from two angles. Keith made long, slow passes over his length, squeezing his lips tightly over his head. Lance’s thighs tightened next to his head.

“Ah- shit... Keith... Ah-” Lance started making noises like he was close to coming, but Keith didn't want to be done just yet. He pulled off with a satisfying pop of his lips and switched to stroking him at a much lessened pace. Lance whined in protest. He wanted more.

“I’m having too much fun for you to come yet,” Keith smirked.

“Holy shit...” Lance barely whispered. He didn’t think Keith knew it, but hearing him talk dirty was a major turn on. He twitched in Keith’s hand as heat rushed into his face and groin. 

Keith playfully licked up Lance’s cock then plunged it quickly into his mouth. Lance’s head fell back with a low growl. His torso crunched up as Keith slowly dragged his cock out between his red lips. It was enough to bring him to the edge but not enough to push him over it.

“Keith… please...” Lance pushed his hips up, trying to get Keith to take him back in his mouth. Keith smiled knowingly and zig-zagged his tongue down Lance’s shaft and over his balls instead. 

“That good?” he asked, flicking his thumb over the head and lapping at his balls, knowing full-well it was. Lance was putty in his hands.

“Nnngg… Keith...” Lance let out a shaky breath as he was being teased. “You know I’d let you do anything to me.”

“Anything, huh?” One of Keith’s eyebrows twitched. It was probably just a heat of the moment thing, but Keith was ready to call that bluff. He spread Lance’s cheeks and traced his tongue lower still.

“Keith, what the-” Lance recoiled in surprise. Keith held his hips still and moved his tongue in slow circles.

“Fuuucnngghhh...” Lance clasped a hand over his mouth. His body tensed up momentarily, but then Keith felt him relax and lean into it.

“Jesus fuck… Keith,” Lance’s voice shook.

“Bet you didn’t think this would feel good,” Keith smirked and resumed probing Lance with his tongue, working his slickened shaft in time with the flicks of his tongue. Lance covered his face with his hands and moaned louder than Keith had ever heard. His breath was coming out in short spurts, legs shaking over Keith’s shoulders, body writhing over the sheets.

“God... Keith… just fuck me… please…” Lance begged between pants.

Keith leaned back and wiped his mouth. Lance was a gasping, shaking mess on the bed in front of him. His dick throbbed at the sight of it. He watched Lance’s chest rise and fall.

“You’d let me fuck you?” Keith breathed, flushing at the thought.

“You’ve fucked me plenty of times...” Lance looked at him confused in his dazed state. Apparently Lance hadn’t been thinking the same thing as Keith was.

“I mean here,” Keith said and touched two fingers between Lance’s legs. Lance’s eyes grew wide as he understood what Keith was getting at. Keith nudged his fingers in knuckle-deep and pulsed into the hot flesh surrounding them.

“Mmm… That does feel pretty good…” Lance relaxed a little, letting Keith’s fingers slide in deeper. He closed his eyes and gave in to the sensation.

_Oh wow… He’s really tight…_

Keith wanted to be inside Lance more than ever. He fell forward on top of him as he stretched with with his fingers.

“Fuck, Lance…” Keith nipped at Lance’s chest and grinded his cock against his thigh. “I wanna come inside you...” Keith whispered fiercely and shot Lance a pair of bedroom eyes that Lance had only ever seen when Keith was very, _very_ drunk.

“Oh my god…” Lance’s brain nearly malfunctioned hearing Keith say that. He couldn’t say no to those eyes. “Yeah… okay...” He nodded with a curve of his lips that betrayed a hint of uncertainty.

“Yeah?” Keith asked again to be sure.

“Yeah,” Lance tried to grin confidently. "Show me what ya got.”

Keith felt a little dizzy hearing that. His eyes darted around until they fell on the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He reached for it, knocking some of Lance’s possessions to the floor in his haste. His hands trembled slightly as he popped the cap off.

_Get control of yourself, Keith…_

He drizzled some lube his cock then looked down at Lance. He took a breath to calm himself as he positioned his hips in front of Lance’s. Lance bit his lip and braced himself. Keith put the head of his cock against Lance’s opening and pushed in eagerly.

“Oh fuck…” Keith moaned as warm heat enveloped him, but it was a little too quick for Lance. 

“Ah- Slow! Slow! Slow!” Lance cried and immediately clenched up.

“Shit… Sorry!” Keith pulled back, poured more lube on his cock, and tried again with just his tip. “Better?” 

Lance nodded with gritted teeth. Keith pushed in an inch further and felt Lance tense.

“Relax, Lance,” Keith said gently and leaned down to kiss him. Lance gripped the backs of his shoulders as Keith pulled his hips back then ventured deeper. Lance’s body tightened beneath him with a strangled whimper. Keith was about to call it. He didn’t want to be doing this if Lance was forcing himself. But as he pulled back, he heard one of Lance’s genuine, breathy moans, the kind he made when his cock would first hit the back of Keith’s throat or be fully buried between Keith’s ass cheeks. Keith rocked his hips back and forth in the same spot. Lance moaned again. 

“There?” Keith asked.

Lance clung to him. “Keep doing that...” He whispered.

Keith kissed the side of Lance’s head and gently rocked his hips. Lance slowly relaxed and Keith was able to lengthen his movements, inching in deeper and deeper. He shuddered with a shaky moan when his hips finally pushed flush with Lance’s. His eyes defocused, and he nearly finished on the spot. 

“Shit…” Keith breathed, fighting to stay in control.

“Feels good right?” Lance smirked through a grimace.

“Amazing…” Keith looked down at him, letting himself melt with the feeling. 

Keith continued thrusting carefully into Lance, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. Lance’s jaw gradually unclenched, his eyes fluttered shut, and involuntary moans started slipping from his mouth. Confident that it felt okay for both of them, Keith took Lance by the backs of his knees and stepped it up, putting the hours spent in the gym developing his hip flexors to good use.

“Keeeiiith…” Lance moaned and rolled his head to one side. He released his hands over his head and looked up at Keith from the corner of his eye. Keith gripped one of his wrists and held it down against the mattress, causing Lance’s mouth to drop open with a sharp inhale and his back to arch. Keith smirked to himself, confirming his suspicion that Lance had a submissive side. He took Lance’s chin with his other hand and kissed him hard. Lance wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist, keeping their bodies glued tight and giving Keith more leverage. Their lips broke apart in a moan as their hips collided again and again. They kissed feverishly, panting into each other’s mouths. Keith knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and moved to touch Lance’s cock.

“Don’t... I don’t need it,” Lance batted his hand away. “Just keep... ah- right there… ah-” He eyes squeezed shut as he choked on his own breath.

Keith held the angle that was undoing Lance before his eyes, slamming into him with increasingly satisfying slaps. Lance’s face contorted into a more desperate silent scream with each snap of his hips, his body tensing as he approached orgasm. Keith felt it around his cock.

“Oh shit…Lance-” Keith fell forward onto his elbows against the mattress and tried to hold on, but he was too far gone as Lance clenched even tighter around him. He thrust hard and fast into him, a string of breathy curses tumbling from his mouth. Lance gasped and dug his fingers into Keith’s back, knees shaking against Keith’s sides as he came too, shooting strings of cum into the narrow space between their bodies.

Keith collapsed on top of Lance, skin against skin, hot and sticky. He could feel Lance’s heart pounding against his ribcage, only slightly out of sync with his own. He affectionately nuzzled Lance’s cheek then buried his face in the familiar crook of Lance’s neck. Lance drew his arms across Keith’s back as they caught their breath together and their heart rates slowed, minds peacefully blank, bodies spent.

 

 

“Whoa, that’s squishy!” Lance yelped then laughed in surprise when he finally stood up to get some tissues. “Oh god, it’s dripping!”

“Sorry… Maybe we should’ve used a condom,” Keith said in a daze, still coming back to his senses on the bed. Lance’s reaction to having an ass full of cum struck Keith as odd though. It got him thinking about how tense and frankly inexperienced Lance had seemed at the start. It was almost like he had never- 

“Hey, you’d done that before, right?” Keith propped himself up on one elbow to look at his boyfriend.

“What if I told you you were my first?” Lance smirked as he wiped himself clean.

“LANCE! WHAT THE HELL? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT?” Keith sat up in shock. “Seriously?? You’ve never…”

“Relax,” Lance laughed at Keith’s reaction. “You weren’t the first.”

“Oh...” Keith said, though he wasn’t totally relieved.

“You were the second,” Lance dropped casually then laughed as Keith started yelling again. He dodged a pillow that flew his way. 

“UGH! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” Keith fumed.

“If it helps, this was the first time it felt good,” Lance chuckled shyly as he sat down next to Keith on the bed.

A tinge of red hit Keith cheeks. “How is that possible? I thought you’d... with lots of guys...”

Lance shrugged. “It just never happened that way.”

“Oh my god, I’m dating a straight boy…” Keith lamented.

“Hey, bi erasure!” Lance scolded. “Look, I had a bad experience once and just never tried it again.”

“So then, like once… a long time ago...” Keith was back to being horrified. “You shoulda told me...”

“Keith, please. It’s not like I haven’t put things in my ass before,” Lance assured him. “You didn’t rob me of my anal virginity or anything.”

Keith snorted. “Jesus, Lance. Nobody calls it that…”

“The ass eating though… Now, that was a real first. Very kinky, Keith.” Lance grinned sideways and waggled his eyebrows.

“Yeah, well, you liked it!” Keith shot back.

“I gotta find some firsts to knock out of you too,” Lance grinned, wrapping an arm around Keith and kissing the side of his head.

“Firsts…” Keith thought about it as he leaned into Lance’s warm arms, feeling his sweat-slickened skin sticking to his own. “I’ve never said ‘I love you’. That’d be a first,” Keith said quietly, peering at the man hugging him out of the corner of his eye.

Lance froze then pulled Keith square with him by the shoulders. 

“Keith… did you just…” Lance said breathlessly.

Keith turned red and looked away.

“No! I just said I’ve never said it before!”

“Are you gonna?” Lance asked, fearfully hopeful. He turned Keith’s face towards his own and looked at him with honest, blue eyes and gently turned up eyebrows, his face desperate with anticipation. 

“I-” Keith croaked out. “Maybe one day...” Keith lost his nerve but hid it behind a teasing smile as he got up from the bed.

“KEITH! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!” Lance yelled, slamming his fists into the mattress. “I’M COUNTING IT! YOU TOTALLY SAID IT!”

“No I didn’t,” Keith said smugly and grabbed a towel hanging on the back of Lance’s door.

“YES YOU DID!” Lance stood up and pointed insistently. “SAY IT. SAY IT RIGHT NOW!”

“Meet me in the shower, Lance. Maybe there’s a first waiting for you in there too,” Keith said slyly as he walked out of the bedroom.

Lance gnashed his teeth in frustration, then grinned to himself. Of course Keith wasn’t going to make it easy.

  


_I’ll get you to say it yet…_

  


Lance was ready to rise to the challenge. He let the issue go for the time being and followed Keith into the shower, ducking under the water to kiss the man he knew he loved.

  


_However long it takes…_

  


_I’ll make you love me..._

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~ 
> 
> Please, _please_ let me know what you thought. Comments and kudos are everything!
> 
> Click next work to read some of Lance's back story in this universe!
> 
> Art  
> [ Couch Time](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/164829064649/donnebi-commission-for-badsuki-for-their-awesome) First art for this one shot! From donnebi on Tumblr!  
>   
> Find me here:  
> Twitter: @enjayas_writes  
> Tumblr: @enjayas (formerly badsuki)


End file.
